The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to motorized vehicles and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a foldable motorized vehicle.
The popularity of personal mobility vehicles has dramatically increased over the last several decades. This increase in the popularity of personal mobility vehicles is due to many factors including the advent of new structural material as well as new manufacturing techniques.
Although known personal mobility vehicles provide the desired mobility to the user, the known personal mobility vehicles suffered from certain disadvantages. Firstly, the known personal mobility vehicles are difficult to store during nonuse of the personal mobility vehicle. In general, the size of the known personal mobility vehicles prohibited the storage of the personal mobility vehicle within a closet or a small room. Secondly, the known personal mobility vehicles are difficult to transport in a conventional automobile. In order to transport a personal mobility vehicle of the prior art in a conventional automobile, the personal mobility vehicle had to be dissembled prior to being placed into the luggage compartment of the conventional automobile. Thirdly, the known personal mobility vehicles are difficult to lift in an assembled condition. Known personal mobility vehicles art could be transported in a small truck, small van or a sports utility vehicle in an assembled form. Unfortunately, because of the overall size of the assembled known personal mobility vehicles, a lift, hoist or two individuals were required in order to lift the personal mobility vehicle from the ground to the luggage compartment of the small truck, small van or the sports utility vehicle.
Some in known personal mobility vehicles have attempted to solve the problems of the transportation and storage of a personal mobility vehicle by collapsing or folding the personal mobility vehicle. The following U.S. patents represent several attempts of the prior art to provide a collapsible or foldable personal mobility vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,002 B1 to Choi et al. discloses a wheelchair having a seat and a plurality of wheels for rolling the wheelchair along a ground surface. The seat includes a seat bottom and a seat back pivotally coupled to the seat bottom. The seat back is movable between a folded position and an unfolded position. The seat bottom has a back end formed from a first curved shape, and the seat back has a bottom end formed from a second curved shape. The first curved shape of the seat bottom is sized to mate with the second curved shape of the seat back when the seat back is in the unfolded position. A motor coupled to each rear wheel and a control stick is in communication with each motor for independently operating each of the motors to drive and steer the wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,252 B1 to Schaffner et al. discloses a power chair comprising a frame transversely foldable between operating and transport positions. A seat is connected to the frame, with a pair of drive wheels also connected to the frame. The drive wheels are rotatable about a transverse axis below a portion of the seat supporting an occupant's thighs. The power chair further includes motors for driving respective drive wheels. Perspective motor drive wheel combinations are pivotally connected to the frame. At least one ground-engaging idler wheel is connected to the frame, located rearward of the drive wheels. At least one anti-tip wheel is positioned above ground, forward of the drive wheels, and connected to the frame for movement relative to the frame upon encountering an obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,848 discloses a foldable personal mobility vehicle is disclosed comprising first and second units having first and second wheels being rotatable about first and second axles. A drive unit rotates the second wheel for moving the foldable personal mobility vehicle. A pivot disposed substantially parallel to the first and second axles pivotally connects the first unit to the second unit for folding the personal mobility vehicle. The foldable personal mobility vehicle may include a folding unit for automatically folding the foldable personal mobility vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,095 discloses a powered vehicle has a rear frame assembly and a front frame assembly that is pivotally attached to one another, and can be pivoted from a normal fully-extended operating position to a folded position in which the frame assemblies are positioned substantially adjacent to one another, effectively reducing overall vehicle length to about half. One or more latch members lock the front and rear frame assemblies in the fully-extended, normal operating position, and they may be used to lock the frame assemblies in the folded position. The seat support structure may be integrated with the front and rear frame assemblies such that pivoting the frame assemblies toward the folded position collapses the seat support. The steering tiller may also be collapsible toward the front frame assembly. The rear wheels may be mounted on a transaxle that is pivotally mounted on the rear frame assembly. An extendable handle may be provided to assist in the folding operation and to tow the collapsed vehicle on its anti-tip rollers.